


Rubber Duckie Army

by crescent_gaia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony creates Iron Men rubber duckies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckie Army

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Avengers_ or any of its characters. Also, this is Tatra's fault, she gave me the prompt.

Tony Stark was far too pleased with himself. He managed to keep his promise to Pepper – no new suits – but he made something awesome at the same time. They were his best creation. Maybe even better – no, wait, nothing would be better than JARVIS. But these would be second best. His little duckling army, all with little arc reactors in their chest and suits underneath the yellow skin, were ready to be activated on the electrical pad. He had tried this before with a few protypes that melted or somehow blew up. He got the plastic right, the arc reactors right, and now it was ready for his pretties to come alive.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Sir, I must renew my objection to this project."

“Your objections have been noted and recorded. Turn on the pad.” Tony swore he heard his AI sigh at the comment but then he heard the crackle of the pad turning on. “Life, do you hear me?! Give my creation life!”

“Sir, quoting Young Frankenstein is not going to help.”

“One never knows what is going to help,” Tony said. He kept his eyes on the pad, thinking he saw movement. “Come on,” he said quietly, trying to get it to move by sheer will. He grinned like a maniac when the rubber ducky did come to life, standing up and trying to move out of where it was, quacking all the while. He gently picked up the first one and held it in his hand. “Oh you are a good duckie.”

The duckie quacked happily at that, what sounded like a strange way of saying ‘thank you’. 

Tony grinned and turned his attention to the quacking that was coming from the electrical pad. He grinned as he heard a lot of them start to quack “daddy” with some of their wings flapping a bit too. “Alright, alright,” he said as he gave a bit of love to each of them. “And we’ll get food in a moment. We’ve got to test something first.”

The now alive rubber duckies looked up at Tony, waiting to see what their creator wanted.

“Suit,” Tony commanded.

All of them, save for the first one still in Tony's hand, changed from the normal duckie yellow into the Iron Man suit. The first one strained itself and started to quack apologies.

“No, it’s fine. Just means that your name is Pepper.”

“Sir, I don’t think that Miss Potts is going to like that,” JARVIS says.

“We’ll cross that bridge later,” Tony said. “Hover,” he said to the Iron Man duckies.

The duckies hovered a good five inches off of the electric pad. 

“Excellent,” Tony said. He smiled as he looked down at the Pepper duckie who was trying to flap her wings. “You don’t have to keep on trying.”

The Pepper duckie quacked that it wanted to before blowing a raspberry at him. 

“So Pepper,” Tony said and looked at the rubber duckie Iron Men. “Right. Food. Follow me.” He led the way out of the lab and up the stairs, not needing to look behind him to know that his rubber duckie army was following. "Hello,” he said to the others – Clint, Natasha, and Steve – that were sitting in the kitchen.

“Hi,” Clint said as he looked up from the report he was reading and blinked. He shook his head and poked Natasha.

Natasha looked up and raised an eyebrow at the army of hovering rubber duckies. “Tony?”

Tony went to the fridge, getting out salad greens and putting them on a plate. “This is all we have at the moment.”

The ducks came over to see and quacked at Tony about how they weren’t hungry.

“What do you mean you’re not – oh,’ Tony said. “No, you probably don’t need to eat.”

The Pepper duck voiced it’s disagreement with Tony and tried to get at the salad greens. It quacked a thank you and dived into eating. 

“Well, you’re the strange one.”

“Tony?” Steve asked. “What did you do?”

“Made them into mini Iron Men. It means that now we have an army if we need them. I don’t think that we’re going to, but it’s a good backup.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks. “Tony? Why didn’t you just make a new suit?” Natasha asked.

“Promised Pepper – “ Tony looked as the only normal looking rubber duckie started quacking at him. “Not you, human Pepper.” He turned back to Natasha. “that I wouldn’t make any more suits.”

“Tony – “ Pepper said as she came into the kitchen. She looked at the Iron Men ducks, Tony, and then at the others. “What – “

“We're not sure,” Steve said. “He did say that you said no more suits.”

“…I said one,” Pepper said.

“In my defense, I was a bit drunk at the time,” Tony said. “Are you done?”

The Pepper duckie quacked a yes.

Tony picked the Pepper duckie up gently and smiled. “I named this one Pepper.”

The Pepper duckie quacked a hello at Pepper and tried to get to her.

Pepper gently took it. “Aw – well – one suit.”

“Do I get to keep the duckies?” Tony asked with a grin.

“Yes,” Pepper said.

Tony grinned, going into the fridge to get a sandwich and a Mt Dew. “Come my minions!” He led the way back to the lab with the duckies following.


End file.
